The Structure of life
by S.H.Chevalier
Summary: Sasuke having been missing for a year, has left Sakura feeling fragile and broken, until one misty night......


**Ok I know this sounds ridiculous but it popped into my head because really I just need to get it out of my system plus I think SasuSaku needs a cheesy one-shot. **

**Ok here goes.**

**Disclaimer: Its not mine ok…**

************************************************

Sakura was sitting outside the hospital waiting for her friends. The hospital was a common spot that they could all meet up. She sat with her head in her hands, and her mind on what they were going to do. She really didn't care, today had not been a good day, she had to take care of a patient that was severely injured, Tsunade looked glum herself when she told Sakura that she hadn't seen anyone this bad since Sasuke and Naruto fought. When she said that Sakura froze and worked especially hard on the task at hand, trying to save the patient's life.

Sasuke….Sakura contained a dry sob at his name, he went missing in action a year ago and they still hadn't found him. They didn't know how he had gone missing he was one of the top ninjas in Konoha. But there was no sign of him and his teammates (Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru.) couldn't remember a thing that happened that night. Her brow furrowed how could they not remember Naruto sure its unlikely but Shikamaru and Neji? They didn't forget anything. Naruto had started crying when he told Sakura what happened after all he was his best friend, and Sasuke had finally started to show love interest in Sakura.

Her eyes were starting to get watery and she looked up to try to stop them from leaking out of her eyes. The cloudy day was slightly chilly and a light mist hung in the air. She could see out of the corner of her eye that her friends approaching. She stood to meet them and breathed deeply, when they came into view she saw that each of her friends had brought company, the boys looked nervously at her. This was definitely not a good day, she could handle a little bit of hanging with the girls from time to time but still she couldn't hang out with the four couples in front of her.

"Hey Sakura, is it ok if we come?" Naruto asked warily, knowing very well that Sakura was having a hard time. She smiled but it didn't spread to her eyes, that were still a little moist, and nodded. All the couples looked at her and then at each other, Temari poked Shikamaru in the side, he jumped and looked like he had been told to do something that he had already planned to do.

"Sakura we can just go home you know." All the girls nodded their heads fervently and the boys shuffled uncomfortably, not really wanting to go, but they would. Sakura saw this and shook her head sadly.

"No its fine, you guys just go ahead, I had a hard day and I'm going to go home and go to bed." They all thought about arguing but then again that might just make her feel worse. They nodded silently and left disappearing into the mist, Sakura wrapped her arms around her and started to walk away when she heard a wary baritone voice coming towards her.

"Sakura, what's a matter." Sakura stopped and looked at the somber looking blonde.

"Tsunade, mentioned Sasuke today." She said dryly but tears filled her eyes again, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked into Naruto's eyes. He looked sad, but resolute as he told her through his eyes he knew what she was going through.

"Sakura, it's ok to cry." Sakura looked down and nodded small hot tears coming out of her eyelids and falling to the ground leaving stiff cold tracks in their wake. She felt Naruto's arm wrap around her and she leaned into him and put her face into his chest and breathed deeply. Somehow Naruto had always been able to comfort her even when no one else could. He just rested his cheek on top of her head and heard her muffled voice from his chest.

"Naruto?" He stood up and looked down at her. Her own wet teal eyes looking into his concerned brotherly blue ones.

"Hmm?"

"The worst part is, that they don't even know where he is, if they knew I would be out there fighting for him." Naruto smiled at this.

"Of course and I would be by your side." Sakura nodded they never talked about the possibility of Sasuke being dead. Sakura knew he wasn't she didn't know how but she knew he wasn't, and Naruto being Naruto believed her with every fiber of his being.

"You should really being going, Hinata wanted to hang out with you tonight." Naruto looked down at Sakura nicely.

"She knows why I came back."

"But she's also expecting you to come back to her." Sakura said hugging him quickly before stepping out into the cool fog. He knew she was right and wanted to get back to Hinata as well.

"You sure you're ok?" He said searching her eyes fully when she nodded.

"Naruto I'm serious, I'm fine, I just….need to sleep." He nodded and left into the mist without another word. Sakura sighed a little happier that she didn't have to go but a little heavier then before, because really she had become a little dependent on Naruto's comforting since Sasuke had gone missing.

Walking towards her home, she trudged slowly with her head half way down trying not to focus on the cold or the wind that had just picked up. The tears that were falling steadily now were blinding her from the cold she picked with them.

Seeing a park bench she went and sat down and sobbed, her shoulders shaking up and down while her face turned red from cold and frustration.

Really she would have already have found him, but they didn't even let her leave for missions anymore, supposedly she was "needed" in the hospital and didn't particularly like the distrust from Tsunade.

But she knew they were right its not like she would not just go looking for him herself alone, and then even if she could take care of herself, he could be in serious danger. She knew it was hopeless to think he was still alive, if he was he would have been back already. This information was not as much of a crusher as she thought it would, maybe deep down she knew it all the time. She just refused to believe it.

Rubbing her eyes and pulling her coat tighter around her she got up from the bench. Her knees suddenly locked up and her breathing rapid, her eyes wet were wide with shock and she didn't move. Her heart like the pond in front of her was frozen.

Sasuke Uchiha was standing right in front of her, his fathomless onyx eyes piercing her and taking in every inch of her.

His clothes were rather nice, his hair had grown but still kept its style, and his face still beautiful had aged. He didn't speak, but walked up to Sakura warily, his eyes never leaving hers. She held tighter to her scarf, for it was as if she let it go, her life would leave her. He walked up close to her, and she craned her head back to keep his face in view. Then suddenly as if breath had left her, her knees buckled and she headed for the ground, but his arms caught her before she hit it.

Sakura's eyes opened even wider (if possible) when she felt his touch, and then she noticed his arms about her and studied them quietly. She reached out ever so slowly and touched them with her small hands and went up and down his arms squeezing them as if examining, and then to his chest, her eyes still wide tears were streaming out of them. She once again looked into his face, which was solemn and concerned she might fall again. So softly she reached up and touched his face he closed his eyes, and leaned into it placing his large hand over hers.

Then he opened them and pulled her hand off his face, grabbing her other hand in his other one, and placed them both on his chest. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then looked down at the ground and said roughly.

"I am sorry I didn't come back sooner." Sakura watched all this in wide eyed fascination, and when he said that she smiled a very small watery smile. Sakura placed a small kiss on his forehead in return and rested her forehead against his and looked into his deep, penetrating eyes.

"I'm just glad you came back at all." He searched her eyes intently and she smiled wetly back. Sasuke could not help himself anymore and wrapped his long arms around her and engulfed her with the scent she had missed for a whole year now. She just rested in his arms crying, her hands pressed against his chest, no longer did she feel the cold, and no longer did she feel the biting cold. All she felt was that her heart was regaining a valuable part and she could now live fully. Sasuke felt like he would never let go of her again, and Sakura felt like she could never be let go of again, they both needed each other for they were the structures for each other's lives.

**********************

**Whoo!! Please Review! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
